


Shoo Fly

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick is many things- brilliant, handsome, quick witted and suave but patient is not one of them. Especially concerning this annoying little pest that continues to hover around his girlfriend all day long. Someone bring Brick a flyswatter. Or better a "bug zapper" : REDS - COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoo Fly

_**-o-o-o-** _

" _Shoo Fly don't bother me."_

" _Shoo Fly don't bother me."_

" _Shoo fly don't bother me."_

" _For I belong to somebody."_

**-o-o-o-**

Ah. Another evening. Another day at the office done. And now… weekend. Finally.

The mayor's aide and future mayor of this city really, continued looking through his phone aimlessly debating on the merits of Italian or Japanese tonight. Seafood was a given- his Pretty Flower was a sucker for calamari- she loved the stuff- he couldn't… figure it out himself the appeal of it but Brick Jojo could deny his girlfriend nothing and he was a fan of a good sushi platter himself… hmm… maybe that new Japanese Grill that had opened near the art museum… he could probably get a reservation still… hmm….

Also… would it be better to put it in the dessert or just to do it the old fashioned way and have a swooning Powerpuff Girl on his hands.

Well then again he'd have that anyway. So… Italian… or Japanese… sushi… or spaghetti… Decisions. Decisions.

Well she'd likely have an opinion- if…she was coherent enough to think that was.

This case had been _ridiculous_ \- staying up at all hours of the night reading through files- ignoring her patiently waiting naked handsome boyfriend in the process- _rude_ \- or she would walk around their apartment with the phone in one hand- a cup of coffee in another- barely dressed and gorgeous but Brick _still_ wouldn't be allowed to touch until she finished that _one_ last paragraph.

… Brick hated _Harold Smith vs. Johnsons Mayo_ even more than he hated anyone who ate escargot. _Barbarians._

Should have been easy. A clear cut case start to finish.

Blossom had _promised_ him in between make up kisses that at most it would take three or four _days_ top to get everything ready…

That had been _three_ weeks ago.

She was bloody exhausted. He had had to practically _carry_ her to bed half the time this week alone… Okay _that_ wasn't so bad. It earned him brownie points and praise for being her "sweetie" who she "adored for all his being a pompous blowhard sometimes" – where she got that idea from Brick had no idea- he was only speaking the truth really.

But now… it was over. The case was finally fucking over. They were going to go out to celebrate, he was going to carry her to bed alright- but her clothes would be missing as would his and their families had both been alerted that their phones were not to ring this entire weekend save the earth being destroyed and even _then_ \- only to call her if her sisters were unable to handle it!

… Brick would admit he may have had plans for the battery of that ever there smart phone as soon as he got alone with it. He wouldn't _break it_ – but… it deserved a vacation too.

Yes. Yes it did. So hiding it in a book specially hollowed out for that purpose was completely in everyone's best interest. And the book in question had been terrible- both of them had agreed it was utter dreck and had no place on their bookshelf anyway. So again- no harm done.

Also Brick had already taken the liberty of zipping home during his lunch break – and locking up any and all paperwork she may have decided to get a "head start on" in the lock box under the bed. And he had hidden the key in a place so secret- so elusive- so _impenetrable_ – she would have no choice but to take a mini vacation this weekend.

And the Mayor would surely not decide to go through his pickle jar collection before Monday morning so Brick was in the clear- Bellum had already taken the liberty of hiding that particular jar in question in her desk anyway.

So… now Brick simply had to wait for his Blossom so they could go out and leave this damned case behind them already.

The doors of Townsville District Court opened finally and he straightened up as people began to mill out- suit jackets and ties optional- some people he noticed even seemed to be debating on kissing the ground- if not the outside air.

And then there was the flash of pink he was looking for. He smiled and raised a hand but then his face fell.

_Shoo Fly… don't bother me._

Dressed in her smart well-tailored suit as usual, holding a briefcase in one hand, her other cradling a smart phone- his Blossom looked immaculately poised and calm despite the fact there was a nasty little fly otherwise known as her so called "assistant" buzzing about her as usual- Brick rolled his eyes.

He'd already been warned once. In fact more than once. But still it persisted to buzz and annoy and flat out be a hindrance.

"Blossom, you were great in the courtroom today!"

"Huh? Oh yes." She was almost sleeping standing up.

"So… uh how's about we go celebrate with a few drinks eh?"

"Mm." Still sleeping.

"So… my car's parked in the-."

Yeah no more Mr. Nice Ruff. Brick straightened his jacket and strolled over- she was still completely buried in her phone – barely covering the fact she was sleeping while standing up more or less- and smoothly batted the irritating insect away with a finger. After which Brick embraced his gorgeous counterpart from behind-spun her around until she was neatly tucked in his arm and slightly dipped her for good measure. All in the course of oh… ten or so seconds.

She awoke with a start. "Huh- Wha- Todd what are you doing on the ground-? OH!" She looked up at him with those huge pink irises whose color he adored making her skin a match to on a nightly basis- sometimes morning… afternoons… quick encounters in a unisex bathroom … just… Brick was that great of a man- the Commander and Leader was madly in love with him of course- Tch- what woman _wouldn't_ be after all-

Because Brick was a total romantic. Brick was brilliant, handsome, charming, suave and fantastic in the bedroom- Taking this city by storm upon his return to Townsville after his stint in Berkley where he had _obviously_ conquered – being top of his class and only deciding to return here to good ole' "home sweet home" for a short period or at least… that's what he'd… planned.

He'd only agreed to go for that position at City Hall back then because his father and brothers had been bugging him _constantly._

And so because Brick was truly the greatest elder brother, son and… over all greatest man on earth- he had agreed to his family's pleas concerning _maybe_ looking to taking a job locally for now and obviously Brick been called in for that fateful interview in Central Townsville- right at the Mayor's office.

Of course they had loved him. Of course they had offered him the job immediately. He had deigned to give it a "day or two" to think about it- in reality a gig in Los Angeles had more captured his attention but then… he had seen…

_Her._

Blossom Utonium. His so called counterpart and equal in every way – the one person Brick had found a worthy opponent in over the years– and were they all living in an obnoxious cartoon from the forties or so… one would have seen a well-dressed Rowdyruff Boy take on the façade of an obnoxious caricature of a wolf- whistling loudly- drooling, swinging his fist and tail wagging optional the very moment that vision had strolled past him- face buried in papers. She hadn't even noticed him.

But Brick had certainly seen _her._ Because that had _not_ been the little prissy girl he had used to tease in High School. That had been a _woman_ of cool confidence masking a flaming hot sensuality exemplified by that trimmed stylish suit that had teased the wonders hidden beneath that any normal man would have lost their dignity for a mere _chance_ at witnessing the miracles within.

Obviously this wasn't a cartoon and even more obviously Brick was superior to mere mortal men in every way. And coincidence simply abounded that the Rowdyruff had happened to be heading to the same coffee shop she was gliding towards- a sway to her hips that would have made those same unworthy fools' mouths water in sheer need and desire.

Of course Brick was above such garish displays.

Not that it mattered anyway- it was clear. It was inarguable. Simply a foregone conclusion.

He had to have her.

Oh sure one could think her initial reaction upon seeing him settle comfortably on the stool next to her at the breakfast bar- pretending not to notice him as she sipped at her mug and looked over more paperwork. Even ignored the clearing of a throat a few times- one could think that would have been… disheartening. But no, it had been… a classic example of playing hard to get…of course.

Their initial encounter had ended the predictable way anyway. Brick had gotten a phone number- though it had been strange that she hadn't mentioned it was a discontinued one he would admit- but obviously the poor girl hadn't been thinking straight when she'd jotted it down on that napkin- being so distracted as she was by his sheer Adonis like looks and shock of him being back in town. Perfectly understandable really.

But Brick's mind had been made up. The gig in Townsville had an easier commute. And the ladder would be easier to climb than the cutthroat bull LA was capable of and his brothers would miss him terribly- it had been an easy decision.

And what a coincidence the gorgeous Aphrodite worked in the _very_ same building- looking to become district attorney. Imagine that! Say…Brick was going to be this city's mayor someday. They'd make a fantastic duo. Great Team. Yes.

And so he tied his tie, cracked his knuckles, proceeded to wow everyone around him with his brilliance and set about using his _other_ skills in a long awe inspiring romance novel worthy even courtship- roses at her desk… which the janitors had kept throwing away like morons- he'd always find them in the trash the next morning for some reason- showering her with praise and his position as one of the many paralegals working in the mayor's office- hey had to start somewhere- gave him a bird's eye's view on the city's _underworld_ per se: an advantage she had finally recognized and had agreed to discuss over coffee- wait- _agreed_ heh- no she had been _eager_ to come up with an excuse. It was cute really. Her infatuation with him- not that he could blame her. He _was_ a catch and she was the crème of the crop.

Obviously that one _discussion_ as she persisted on calling it- had turned into others- from coffee in the morning to shared lunch breaks at the same food truck to hitting that cute little café down the street – and then finally after months it had at long last involved switching ties per se and her losing the suit jackets for a _different_ sort of discussion over dinners- complete with a pleasant little black dress tied with a familiar crimson ribbon by the waist teasing a hint of cleavage that slowly began to grow lower, shorter and tighter as their "nightly" discussions continued on through those months until finally one conversation had apparently merited more "privacy" which had led to an invitation for more "coffee" at her apartment as they "looked over paperwork".

And coincidentally she had drawn the curtains for that privacy, A piece of "necessary paperwork" had been "accidentally" left in her desk which had conveniently been located in her bedroom and horror beyond "horrors" her dress had ended up "terribly stained" at dinner so she had declared she would be changing into something a bit more "comfortable" so long as he "didn't mind."

He hadn't minded. He'd been more than happy to help her look for that naughty piece of paper actually. And that "discussion" had lasted long into the early hours of the morning. Both waking up hoarse, tangled amongst "paperwork" and more "discussion" had begun shortly after in those slick black silken sheets and heavy fuchsia covers: (It was a warm bedspread- and hey it got cold occasionally-and it wasn't _too_ girly – Brick thought it looked… rather nice in their shared bedroom even… she was after all rather attached to it… and Brick obviously wasn't an ass who was going to demand a new bed set… no he was above that.)

_ANYWAY._

Thus here Brick was now. Three years later. The Pink Puff was madly in love with him ( always had been of course ) and then their siblings had even become involved and respectively attached- just call Brick the world's handsomest Cupid.

"Brick!" She gasped, ""What are you doing here?"

He grinned roguishly and pulled her up- which by the way Powerpuff Girls tasted as sweet as the sugar they were made of- not that anyone else would ever taste those delights but it was fact regardless. And his especially was the epitome of _everything nice_ anyway.

She returned his kiss eagerly- he saw the fly wilting more and more- perhaps this time he would cease coming back for more. Oh that look of utter desolation and _envy_ being sent Brick's way- heh heh- that's right worm – _MINE!_

_Shoo Fly don't bother me._

"Just thought I'd swing by and take you out to celebrate your freedom from this asinine case." Her smile was almost cheek splitting at this point. "So… shall we?"

"Oh dear God yes. Get me out of here." She shoved the phone in her pocket

"Heh- your wish is my command babe." She giggled and she hugged his torso more.

The fly drooped. Brick almost felt sorry for it. Almost. But flies were irritating. Flies were dirty and annoying and the sight of them could stifle one's appetite really.

Case in point said irritant dusted himself off from where he'd landed from Brick's super powered "flick" and had the sheer audacity to stand back up and look him clear in the face and declare his utter moron hood to the point of insanity.

"Oh...but uh Blossom I thought _we_ were uh going to go celebrate _our_ victory you know." He oozed filth. And slime. And he was _really_ looking at being _squished_ soon. He frowned but his Puff grit her teeth.

" _Our_ victory? _Excuse me!?_ \- Thanks to _you_ and being _completely_ "distracted" to the point of _incompetence_ we almost _lost_ the case!" She tapped her foot ominously. "Now instead of seeking out "celebrations" I would _highly_ suggest you write a full and _detailed_ explanation as to your complete carelessness and utter lack of _brains_ in this entire fiasco and furthermore-!" the rant began- clearly she was now awake.

…Heh heh. Oh this was gonna be _gooood._

…Then again… as much as he so very much _enjoyed_ watching this odious little insect chewed out… Brick had a schedule to keep. Dinner. Celebration. He had a certain box in his pocket. Pop the question. Eat dessert. Carry her to the bedroom. More celebration. And happy fun times.

Flies must now go bye bye.

"And _another_ thing! I don't know how _many_ times I have to tell you this but I am not-!"

_Shoo Fly don't bother me._

He cleared his throat, "Right- Babe I hate to interrupt- no I _really_ hate to interrupt-." Aw how cute the fly was glaring now. "But we should get going- we got our _own_ celebration to plan and I know you'll want to spend however unneeded time to make yourself jaw droppingly beautiful versus simply beautiful for an evening.

She giggled and clutched his neck. "Brick… save that kind of talk for _later_ we're in public." She purred. His grin grew and the fly's buzzing was losing steam. Heh heh. Time for the kill.

_For I belong to somebody._

She yelped but made no more protest than that when she was swept up- really those shoes- sexy as they were- could by no means be comfortable after standing in them all day so Brick was really just doing his good deed quota for the day- a Powerpuff Girl should not be complaining about sore feet after all.

"I expect that report on my desk by Monday morning Mr. Patterson!" She snapped and then curled further into Brick's arms and closed her eyes. Right… maybe dinner would be better off being take out tonight.

Ah well. The box was what was important.

"Right, see ya later Tom." He threw over his shoulder.

"It's… Todd." The fly was drooping- perhaps his pitiful short existence he had realized had been wasted on an unobtainable goal.

How Sad. Oh well. Sucks to be nasty little insects don't it.

"Mm…I need to get a damn swatter." She mumbled. He snorted.

"Meh, he'll back off soon enough." He said simply.

"Oh don't we sound confident." Another little mumble… yep… take out tonight. She nonetheless hopped down and walked by his side. "A nice big _flyswatter_ yeah- right on my desk. That'll give him the message."

He snorted and discreetly patted his pocket.

"Yeah you know babe… something tells me a fly swatter won't _really_ cut it… me thinks you should go big or go home you know? Something flashy like… a bug zapper." He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Brick… how do you expect me to sneak a _bug zapper_ into the District Attorney's office?" She said dryly.

His grin grew and his hand lingered on the tiny velvet red box nestled in his pocket with the world's fanciest _bug zapper_ the world had ever seen nestled within.

"Oh I don't think it will be _too_ hard Babe… you can trust me on that."

_Fin._


End file.
